Halloween Death Battle: Alucard vs Dio
by Isom
Summary: For years, stories of vampires have haunted the dreams of children and adults alike, ranging from suave gentlemen to blood thirsty monsters. Which of these two vampire brawlers will come out on top? Find out. Rated M for violence and blood. It's Alucard what do you expect.


**Greeting to you all. I present to you this Halloween themed Death Battle, presented by Isom. I've was recently introduced to these series and I immediately believe that this would make a pretty cool match up. Well let's get started.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or the premise of the show.**

 **Enjoy, and happy Halloween!**

Wiz: This particularly haunting death battle fanfic, is brought to you by…Halloween.

Boomstick: The holiday, not the movie.

(Begin Jim Johnson-Invader. The Death Battle logo appears differently, which an orange outline as opposed to red, and bones and spider webs amongst the spikes.)

Wiz: Started back in Transylvania, these ancient monsters have been around for centuries.

Boomstick: Vampires. From suave gentlemen, to blood thirsty beasts, these undead bastards have caused untold amounts of terror. However, there are two notorious ones who stick out.

Wiz: Dio Brando, nemesis of the Joestar family.

Boomstick: And Alucard, the king of the vampires.

Wiz: I'm Wiz and that's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a death battle.

 **(Door closes and reopens)**

 **Dio Brando**

 **We see an image of a man. He is tall and muscular with yellow pants, yellow jacket, with a black tank top underneath, and a heart shaped circlet and rings for cuffs. He fingernails. He has unkempt blonde hair and a look of cunning in his red eyes, indicating his stature is matched by his intellect.**

Wiz: During his early life, Dio Brando, did not have an easy life.

 **Background**

 **Born: 1867, or 1868**

 **Species: human turned vampire**

 **Father: Dario Brando**

 **Country of Birth Britain**

Boomstick: You got that right, Wiz. The kid was born to his abusive and alcoholic father, Dario, who essentially spat on his son's very existence. It happened so much Dio didn't even acknowledge the abuse anymore. At least, his dad was there anyway.

Wiz: Yeah…moving on from personal drama, Dio was born with great ambition.

 **(clip of Dio beating someone at chess and being slammed down into the meal he won, and preventing himself from stabbing the fork into the man's hand.)**

Wiz: Despising his low status and living in poverty, Dio Swore he would rise through the ranks, if only just to rub it in his ungrateful father's face. And he did.

Boomstick: After his father died from "mysterious circumstances", coughdiodiditcough, sorry, he moved in with the illustrious Joestar family. How did he manage that you may ask?

Wiz: Years before, Dario tried to rob a wealthy man who he thought died when a horse carriage crashed. It turns out the man, George Joestar, didn't just survive, but he mistakenly thought Dario was trying to help him. As such, he believed he owed the Brando family a debt, and agreed to take Dio in after he died.

Boomstick: ( _sarcastically)_ Good job their George. I mean you were thought to be dead! It was damn obvious the guy was trying to grave rob you! Stupid gentlemen way of thinking.

Wiz: Anyway, Dio immediately began planning ways to get the Joestar family fortune and make it his own. This would bring him into conflict with George's son, Jonathan Joestar. The first of many Jojos.

Boomstick: Jojo? You mean they're clowns?

Wiz: _sigh._ No Boomstick. They took the jo sounds in his first and last names and put them together.

Boomstick: Oh…stupid name.

Wiz: Moving on, Dio did everything in his power to discredit Jonathan, or just make him miserable. Including stealing his girlfriend's first kiss…and murdering his dog.

Boomstick: HE DID WHAT?! YOU DO NOT DO THAT MAN'S BEST FRIEND!

Wiz: Boomstick, calm down.

Boomstick: NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. THIS JERK KILLED A POOR DOG! WIZ, IF I SEE THIS GUY I WILL SHOVE A STAKE THROUGH HIS HEART FASTER THAN MY WIFE CAN DRIVE A ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET OUT OF BUSINESS!

 **(Shows scene of Jonathan beat the crap out of Dio.)**

 **Jonathan: I'll beat you till you cry like a baby, Dio!**

 **(Continues punching until he knocks Dio on his ass, and the scene ends)**

Wiz: Feel better?

Boomstick: (panting than speaks normally) Yes. Yes, I do.

Wiz: After many years, and another murder attempt on George, Dio found a stone mask used as an ornament in the Joestar Mansion, and used it to become more powerful.

Boomstick: Oh, come on Wiz it's just a mask. What could possibly-

 **(Shows the scene of Dio putting on the mask and slaughter people, all with a psychotic look on his face.)**

Boomstick: Uh…never mind.

 **Vampirical abilities**

 **Enhanced strength, speed, senses, and durability**

 **Regeneration**

 **Hypnosis**

 **Spores**

 **Fusion**

 **Vaporization**

 **Space Ripper Stingy Eyes**

 **Ascended form**

Wiz: As a vampire, Dio's already impressive physical abilities went through the roof. He was faster, stronger, and heal faster. Heck, his regeneration is so insane he could continue fighting as a decapitated head!

Boomstick: Okay, I have got to watch this series. Anyway, that's the basic stuff. Like all vampires, Dio can suck blood and heals faster when he does. He can also hypnotize people, fuse different species together like Frankenstein on drugs, and can even create spores that turn into monsters. Hell, he even has laser eyes.

Wiz: Boomstick those are Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes aren't lasers. They are blasts of bodily liquid pressurized and launched through his pupils.

Boomstick: First, that is a stupid name for a power. Second, say whatever you want those are laser eyes.

Wiz: Moving on, Dio's most dangerous ability is his vaporization technique.

Boomstick: He can vaporize people?!

Wiz: No Boomstick. Dio freezes his opponents using his powers, freezing his body and spreading it to them, freezing their blood in the process. Normally this would be a slow process, but it happens in only a few seconds. In comparison, liquid nitrogen is cold enough to freeze a body cryogenically in a few seconds. This means that Dio's temperature's must reach at least -320 degrees Fahrenheit.

Boomstick: Even colder than Wiz's last rejection.

Wiz: Ignoring that, Dio can also attain an ascended form. **(Shows an image of Dio with more unkempt hair angled upwards, longer nails, and darker lips)** This increases his power exponentially. However, he has another ability that can cause all kinds of damage before anyone can even blink.

Boomstick: Oh, now I know this is bound to have a cool name. What is it?

Wiz: His Stand.

Boomstick: …Really? That's it? That has got to be the lamest name for any super power I have ever heard. What kind of ability is-?

 **(Shows a clip of the final battle between Jotaro Kujo and Dio, a clash between their Stands, Star Platinum and the World, respectively.**

 **Dio: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!**

 **Star Platinum: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

Boomstick: I have got to stop saying that.

 **(Shows image of a muscular humanoid being with a headpiece covering it's face to below the place of its nose at a steep slanting angle from the base of its forehead to a peak above the rear of its head. It had twin diving cylinders on its back, connected via two twin ridged cables to the rear of the mask. The crotch, chin, base of its abdomen, knees are capped with hearts, and plates on its shins with footwear bearing curved, sharply pointed shoes.**

 **The World**

 **Based off the world Tarot card, originally referred to as Time.**

 **Super strength, speed, and senses**

 **Can stop time**

 **Is used in conjunction with a lot of throwing knives**

 **Chant: Muda, meaning useless or futile**

Wiz: Yes, yes you should. Stands are a personification of life energy whose abilities are given a human form. As such, each stand is different, and has different abilities. They are also invisible to everyone, except stand users, and can only be harmed by another stand.

Boomstick: So…they're ghosts that fight for you.

Wiz: …Yes.

Boomstick: Sweet! I wonder what kind of stand I would have.

 **(We see an image of a huge shotgun with a beer bottle shaped nozzle, wielded by a busty blonde woman.)**

Boomstick: Awesome.

Wiz: Dio's stand is called the World, and it is rightly named so. His stand is so powerful, it overpowered the powerful stand, Star Platinum, who was so powerful he could punch through material as hard as diamond, and punch at sound barrier breaking speed. Its main ability is that it can freeze time. It can only do so for nine seconds, but he makes the most of it using an apparently endless supply of throwing knives.

Boomstick: Holy crap! I have got to get one of those things.

Wiz: All of this is combined with Dio's high intellect. He is a master of manipulation, and has been shown to be patient enough to hold his tongue in situations that any normal person would have lashed out in.

 **Feats**

 **Fought as a decapitated head**

 **Killed large amounts of people single handedly**

 **Went toe to toe with the Stardust Crusaders, at the same time.**

 **Survived being burned to death in a burning mansion**

 **Survived exposure to the sun**

Wiz: He's fought against multiple opponents at the same time and won, held his own against all the Stardust Crusaders, who are tough in their own rights, and has even survived being burned to death.

Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy sounds almost unstoppable.

Wiz: You would think, but he does have his fair share of weaknesses.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Sunlight**

 **Hamon and the ripple**

 **His own stand**

Wiz: Dio is extremely arrogant, believing himself to be unstoppable and while he is powerful, his arrogance can cost him at times. Plus, as a vampire, Dio can be killed if he is exposed to sunlight. He also has a weakness for the energy referred to as hamon.

Boomstick. Ham on what?

Wiz: A death battle for another day. Dio's biggest weakness, however, is his own stand. As it is an extension of himself, any damage his stand takes, he takes as well. As seen, during his climactic battle with Jotaro.

 **(Shows clip of Jotaro's Star Platinum punching The World in the leg, and a large crack spreading upwards to its head, which explodes. Dio's body does the same thing)**

Boomstick: Even with those weaknesses, Dio is still one tough bloodsucker.

 **Dio: Human ability is extremely limited and finite. Your Hamon training avails you nothing. It's USELESS, USELESS, USELSS, UUUSSSEELLLESSS! A MERE MONKEY COULD NEVER DEFEAT A LION!**

 **(Door closes and reopens)**

 **Alucard**

Wiz: Long ago, Vlad the impaler, swept across Transylvania leaving a long and bloody trail of carnage in his wake, leaving soldier impaled on large stakes as a message to his enemies, inspiring a terrifying lesson in his enemies.

Boomstick: You don't mess with the Lord.

Wiz: Unfortunately, not all the stories of his cruelty were exaggerated. It turns out that eventually Vlad was stopped by the Hellsing family, supposedly killed, and his body imprisoned in their estate.

Boomstick: Fast forward a couple centuries, and Sir Integra Van Hellsing was set to take the mantle of head from her dead father. But her uncle was like, ( _whiny voice)_ "No little brat is taking what is rightfully mine!" ( _normal)_ and tried to kill her.

Wiz: This turned out to be a huge mistake as Integra's blood reawakened the dormant Vlad, who then proceeded to save, Integra's life and serve her under one of his old aliases…Alucard

 **(We see an image of a man wearing a full-length red frock overcoat over aa charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, with a pair of amber orange colored sunglasses, and a wide, floppy brim red fedora. He's laughing manically and shooting wildly.)**

 **Alucard**

 **Species: Demon…or true vampire. Whichever you prefer.**

 **Age: somewhere between 500 and 610.**

 **Sex: Depends on what he feels like.**

 **Job: Monster killer.**

 **Way too many aliases**

Boomstick: Just that name makes me shudder and for good reason. This guy is a complete monster. Something that he seems to be proud of. Of course, if I could do half the stuff he can, I'd be on top of the world too.

Wiz: Alucard is essentially the perfect monster hunter. The culmination of several years of occult knowledge by the Hellsing organization.

Boomstick: Okay…uh, I'll be right back Wiz. I'm have some plane tickets I need to return.

Wiz: You can do it after the show Boomstick. Anyway, the mere presence of Alucard is enough to make even the hardest criminal piss themselves.

 **Vampirical Abilities**

 **Enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, durability**

 **Regeneration**

 **Dark Composition**

 **Intangibility**

 **Immortality**

 **Hematophagy**

 **Aestivation**

 **Hemokinesis, and soul absorption**

 **Familiar control**

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Extrasensory**

 **Telepathy**

 **Daywalking**

 **Weather control**

 **Hypnosis**

 **Gravity defiance**

 **Omnipresence**

 **Supernatural detection**

Boomstick: And for a damn good reason. Alucard is strong enough to smash through the human body with his bare hands, can move faster than the eye can track, and can sense all kinds of supernatural junk. He can dodge automatic fire, control things and people with his mind, shapeshift, control the weather, manipulate blood, ( _inhales)_ absorb souls, summon hellhounds, hypnosis, can defy gravity, and has a healing factor so damn awesome, it makes Wolverine's and Deadpool's look tame. Damn, how many powers can one guy have. He's like what would happen if Superman and a lady vampire had a baby!

Wiz: In truth, Alucard has so many different abilities that you would need an encyclopedia to keep up with them all. It is likely Alucard may have even more powers that he has yet to show. Making him probably the most overpowered monster hunter in fiction. All this power, has made him extremely arrogant, but unlike some people, he has enough strength to match his words.

Boomstick: Okay, this guy is getting crazy! Can we talk about something else now?

Wiz: I didn't think he'd scare you Boomstick. Moving on, besides his hands, Alucard wields two powerful guns.

 **Weapons**

 **Both are Referred to as Hellsing Arms.**

 **Both custom made by Walter**

 **.454 Casull Auto**

 **-Semi-Automatic Handgun**

 **-10-inch barrel**

 **-weighs about 6kg**

 **-magazine about six cartridges of high impact rounds.**

 **Jackal**

 **-Semi-Automatic Handgun**

 **-16-inch barrel**

 **-weighs 16kg**

 **-magazine of 13mm explosive rounds**

 **-Inscribed with-** _ **Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now**_

Boomstick: Now this is cool. Alucard's first weapon of choice is the .454 Casull. This baby holds six high impact rounds. Each capable of obliterating a vampire with a single shot. Boom! Headshot! And when he found this one was inadequate, he got the Jackal. This semi-automatic hand cannon fires 13 millimeter explosive rounds.

Wiz: Alucard is a master gunman with these two guns, each one capable of wiping out a vampire, or any other supernatural opponent with a single shot. Oh, and uh they may have unlimited ammo.

Boomstick: Wait what?

Wiz: Alucard is rarely ever seen reloading his guns. He's even joked that their cosmoguns that can hold a million rounds. Given that Alucard can do so much crazy shit already, I wouldn't put it past him to have a hammer space where he stores a lot of ammunition.

Boomstick: I repeat my earlier words…Vampire Superman.

Wiz: And that's only his basic form.

Boomstick: There's more!?

Wiz: Alucard is so powerful that, in fear of him going on a rampage, special seals were placed on his body. He can release them himself with a special phrase and actions, but the rest can be released by Integra. At level 0, he unleashes all the souls he's eaten in the form of zombies. Which came in handy when Nazi vampires attacked England.

Boomstick: Nazi vampires…the one worse than Nazi zombies.

 **(We see an image of the Nazi zombie from call of duty before they are gunned down by the player.)**

Boomstick: That's for WWII Jackass!

Wiz: Alucard has done some pretty impressive things. He's fought against entire armies, has tanked more lethal blows than a certain devil hunter, and has done it all with a smile on his face.

Boomstick: Yeah, this guy is just as crazy as he is powerful. He'll torture his opponents, humiliating them and leaving them in despair before killing them in a way that makes overkill look underrated.

Wiz: Despite all this power, Alucard does have his flaws.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Arrogant and cocky**

 **Holy artifacts**

 **Lever 0 release can leave him vulnerable**

 **May want to die**

Boomstick: Let me guess. He is weak to sunlight, silver, and a stake to the heart, right?

Wiz: Um…not exactly. Alucard has been around so long and is so powerful the typical vampire weaknesses of sunlight and silver don't work anymore.

Boomstick: Oh, come on!

Wiz: However, holy artifacts, like Helena's nail, have made him flinch. Also, his level 0 release state, makes him vulnerable. The only reason for his immortality is that he replaces his soul with the soul of another victim he killed when he dies. With all those souls released, he could be killed in this state. Also, Alucard may want to die.

Boomstick: …What you talking about Wiz?

Wiz: Well, Alucard has said time and time again, that only a man can kill a monster. It may be possible that Alucard wants to die at the hands of a human warrior. However, if they want to kill him, it's going to take a lot of strength.

Boomstick: And a lot of pairs of underwear.

 **Alucard: (To a gravely injured Luke Valentine) Come on, get up! Attack me! You've only suffered the loss of your** _ **legs!**_ **Summon up your familiars! Transform your body! Heal your severed legs and stand! The Evening is still so young. Come on, hurry hurry,** _ **hurry!**_ **Pull yourself together-the fun has just begun! Come on! HURRY!**

 **Luke Valentine: MONSTER!**

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: But first, I need to call someone to prank proof my house. What is the best way to do this?

Wiz: The answer is simple Wiz. Go out and get candy. With Halloween just around the corner, pranksters are something that show up a lot. Eggs, shaving cream, and a lot of other stuff, the best way to stop those terrible tricksters is to go to the store and stock up on sugary delights. Speaking of which, I better check to make sure my stash is safe.

Boomstick: But first, it's time for a death battle!

 **(door closes and reopens)**

The scene opens to reveal the final battle scene. Dio stood before Jotaro, Joseph, and Kakyoin with a victorious smirk.

"I told you before, a couple of monkey's like you won't be able to stand up to me!"

Jotaro growled and said, "Shut up, Dio. You're starting to piss me off!"

The violent man and the mad vampire were about to dash forward and start when something odd happened. Jotaro and his allies froze as their eyes glowed red.

Dio looked surprised as they moved out of the way. Out of the shadows, stepped a familiar black and red clad man with orange glasses, ominously reflecting the moonlight and the streetlights, his face spread in a malicious smile.

The king of the vampires, has arrived.

"So you're the famous Dio," Alucard said, "I expected you to be a bit more intimidating."

Dio scowled at the look and said, "Who are you supposed to be?"

The man simply smirked and said, "I have many names. Nosferatu, Dracula, and many others. You may refer to me as Alucard."

Dio smirked and then laughed out loud. It was obvious what this man wanted. He had heard the name of Alucard whispered throughout the world since his resurrection.

"You think you can take me on! I am Dio! All who stand before me and my ambition will fall!"

With a thought, The World shot forward and unleashed a powerful punch that reduced Alucard's head into mush in a disturbing eruption of gore.

Dio laughed out loud as Alucard's body fell to the ground with a thud. Dio then proceeded to turn towards Jotaro and his allies. He prepared to unleash The World again, however a haunting voice reached his ear.

"Target confirmed. Releasing control art restriction system in 3…2…1. Approval of situation A recognized. Commencing Cromwell invocation. Abilities restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

If Dio was shocked to find that this new opponent was getting up like nothing had happened. His head had just exploded!

Dio got into a stance ad Alucard smirked, revealing large sharp teeth. The true vampire smirked before he charged forward with a loud roar.

 **Fight!**

Alucard shot forward with incredible speed, Dio just barely managing to dodge. The blond vampire responded with a punch that slammed into Alucard's jaw. The much older vampire simply tanked the punched and delivered a swift knee to Dio's stomach.

Stunned from the blow, Dio was defenseless as Alucard bitch slapped him, sending him tumbling and crashing through a street sign.

Dio growled in anger and grabbed the sign. He charged forward with it. Alucard was about to charge again, only for him to freeze.

"Time has stopped."

With the world, Dio had frozen time. Both vampire and stand attacked, unleashing a barrage of powerful blows on the elder vampire. After nine seconds, time resumed as multiple wounds exploded into existence all over Alucard's body.

Dio smirked only for it to fall when Alucard's body immediately healed.

The true vampire laughed before his arm shifted into a mass of black and red and shot forward, taking the form of a large canine. Dodged left and right to avoid the massive snapping jaws. When once chomp got too close, Dio grabbed onto the hound, and used his vaporization technique.

The hound froze and Dio summoned his stand, which destroyed the hound in a flurry of punches. Dio shot past the hound and slammed the sign he was still holding into Alucard's shoulder, with a sickening squelch, the sickening crunch of bones, and a splash of blood.

Thinking it would help, Dio fired his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes point black through Alucard's head.

Dio then pulled a punch back and, aided by his stand, punched Alucard in the chest sending him flying backwards. Unknown to him, Alucard had begun to sense his stand, and smiled with what was left of his head as he figured out how Dio was attacking him. Dio smirked victoriously before he was suddenly aware of a large amount of madness being aimed at him.

Alucard shot up, his wounds healing almost immediately before he pulled out his guns. He unloaded them at the man, apparently not running out of bullets.

Dio quickly began to dodge the various shots aimed at him, with a surprising amount of ease. An explosive round from the Jackal nicked his shoulder, drawing blood.

With a roar, Dio summoned The World who charged at his target. Alucard, sensing the stand, began unloading ammunition at the being. Unfortunately, the blasts didn't do anything to the spirit as he connected another punch that caused Alucard to cough up blood.

Suddenly, time froze again.

With an annoyed expression on his face, Dio unleashed a barrage of knives up on the frozen vampire before charging. As time resumed, the knives pierced Alucard. Dio then closed the distance, grabbing both of Alucard's guns and then used his vaporization power. Ice spread across the guns and Dio crushed them into pieces in his hands. Dio then proceeded to freeze the vampire.

"Die, insect! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAUDAMUDAMUDA!"

The World unleashed a barrage of powerful punches that reduced the semi-frozen Alucard into ice chunks.

Dio smirked at the destruction of his enemy. With that done, he turned his attention towards the still frozen Stardust Crusaders.

As he walked towards them he didn't notice the ice chunks beginning to melt as the captured vampire turned to shadow.

Dio stopped as he felt a familiar presence. He turned back with a shocked look as a familiar pair of red eyes and a haunting laugh rang out like a requiem bell from the darkness.

Dio scowled in anger. He quickly turned towards the still frozen Joseph Joestar. With a snarl, he shot forward and bit into the frozen man's neck. As he drank the blood, his wounds began to heal faster. His hair turned upwards and spiked up, and his lips became darker.

With a snarl, he turned towards Alucard who was slowly approaching.

"I have gained more power than ever," Dio boasted, "With the blood of the Joestar family I have attained a greater power. Now die!"

Dio charged forward at great speed.

Alucard simply chuckled and said, "You think that just because of a little blood you're automatically stronger?"

Dio lashed out, only to suddenly scream in pain. He glanced to see another monstrous hound chomping on the remains of his arm. Alucard smiled cruelly. Unseen to Alucard, the world suffered a similar injury.

"You think yourself a master, boy? You think you can conquer the world with your little ghost? You are but a child fighting a beast. If you are done boasting about your so-called power, let me show you…WHAT A REAL VAMPIRE CAN DO!?"

Darkness spread across the ground and enveloped Alucard and Dio. Dio looked around, his normal confidence and pride replaced with shock and horror as he glanced around to see hundreds upon hundreds of dark red eyes glaring at him from the darkness of the world.

Alucard stood above him, his red eyes filled with madness and cruelty.

Dio, his composure completely broken asked, "What are you? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU?!

Alucard simply chuckled before he let out an insane laugh. As his laughter died down, he answered.

"I am the bird of Hermes, **AND I GNAW ON MY OWN WINGS TO KEEP MYSELF TAME!"**

That was the last thing Dio heard before Alucard launched forward with a flash of teeth. Dio let out a loud scream before there was an explosion of blood.

The darkness receded as Alucard stood above the disgusting remains of the vampire, Dio Brando. Alucard smirks before the blood on the ground is suddenly yanked towards him as he absorbs it.

 **K.O. (The screen is split in two. We see a scene of the Stardust Crusaders come to from their hypnotized state, with Joseph freaking out over his bite wound. The other shows Alucard receding into the darkness with what appears to be a monstrous stand forming behind him.**

Boomstick: Hail to the king baby!

Wiz: This was a close match. Dio's strength, speed, and cunning far exceeded that of any other man. However, when it came down to it, Alucard's regenerative powers save him.

Boomstick: Dio's stand was untouchable to Alucard, but the king of the vampires was more than durable enough to tank it all. That and Dio didn't have anything to kill him.

Wiz: That's true. While the Stands are powerful, the only thing that has made Alucard even flinch are holy or blessed items…and those are even very effective. Dio may have stood a chance if Alucard released to level 0, but he would have had to fight an army of zombies and 9 seconds of frozen time, wouldn't have been enough, especially if Alucard went all out.

Boomstick: In the end, Dio learned a very important lesson. You don't mess with the king.

Wiz: The winner is Alucard.

 **Cut! Okay people what do you think? Now before people start raging, let's face it Alucard is on a whole other level than Dio or any of the characters. If you think that this fight should have gone a different way, please let me know in a very calm and peaceful manner. Anyway, there should be an update sometime next month.**

 **Give me a request for a death battle. Just no characters from Fate/Stay night, or any of that. I tried the series and that wiki was completely confusing. Also…does anyone else feel a little ripped off that the first Hulk fight is against Doomsday? It feels like they're ripping off Cartoon Fight Club.**

 **Stock up on Candy.**

 **Pick out a costume.**

 **Happy Halloween.**


End file.
